boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel in Nebraska
A three-way duel took place in an apartment somewhere in Nebraska in 2008 between Steven and Jamie Thompson, Tony, and Bailey Bastian which resulted in the death of Bastian after the timely intervention of a mentor named Bruce. Prelude Steven Thompson and his sister, Jamie, attended Grandview Elementary School from kindergarten to sixth grade. He made friends with a boy named Tony. Eventually, Steven noticed that many students were beginning to disappear and realized nothing good was going on around a student named Bailey Bastian. On four different occasions, Thompson saw Bastian using his stocks of spray paint and cigarettes. Eventually, a child named Preston was nearly killed after a boy clad in a black hoody toggled with a car he had been left in, causing the car to crash into a wall. Thompson thought the boy was Bastian, but his theory was rubbished for a lack of proof. This set Thompson off and he began to stalk Bastian, looking for a reason to get him expelled. Later on, Thompson caught Bastian in the act of burning down the house of a girl named Penny by lighting a match and slipping it under the flap to Penny's door. The duel Bailey Bastian's arrival Steven encountered Bailey again making his way towards an apartment, and warned Jamie, who was presumably with him, not to join him for her own safety. But she ran home and seized a rifle as Steven made his way into the apartment. In the meantime, Bailey ruthlessly slaughtered all the inhabitants of the apartment and proceeded to search the building for survivors. A nine-year-old girl, Ashley, managed to elude Bastian's search by hiding behind an overturned dresser, but apparently could not find a way out of the building. Alone among the dead, Bastian remained there for a brief period of time. The battle When Steven arrived, he encountered Bailey and spent several minutes arguing with him. Finally, the argument ended, Bastian cited that Steven was “dead meat”, Steven brought up his elbow to parry Bailey's opening physical blow expertly, and they began to duel. He sent tasers at his head in an attempt to subdue him, and drive him back into the apartment, he was able to dodge them all expertly. In the meantime, Jamie tried to shake the victims of the apartment awake, as Steven had at some point told her to do this, only to realize, much to her horror, that they were dead. In the mix, she found a heavy bat in one of the bedrooms. Set off by Bailey's screams, Jamie hurtled downstairs and joined the duel. Steven panicked briefly, thinking Jamie was about to die, but she tossed him the aforementioned bat. The two of them made Bastian's job more difficult, but he was still strong enough to match them. The duel reached extraordinary proportions, Bastian laughed and promised them to show them mercy if they stopped trying to turn him in. They were driven back inside the apartment and down a flight of stairs: walls cracked and windows shattered. Suddenly, a boy named Tony intervened, holding a gun. It was only when he raised it to attack his friend's assailant did he realize that it was useless. Bastian gloated and drove Tony and the Thompson children backwards down the basement hallway, towards the place where he could hear a girl named Ashley crying. He finally managed to blast open their bedroom doors, where Tony stood ready to defend the sole survivor of Bailey's massacre. Believing that all was lost, Jamie cried out for Ashley, who she recognized. Suddenly, Tony's mentor, Bruce, who had realized something was wrong and had come to help, appeared on the windowsill and somehow blasted apart a huge portion of the wall. Without thinking, Thompson seized a shard of broken glass, spun around, and resourcefully dealt Bastian a killing blow through the heart. The explosion caused several people to come running. Knowing the police would be called, Steven, Jamie, Tony, and Bruce jumped out of the building and fled to avoid discovery. Aftermath When the police arrived, they searched the ravaged apartment concluded that someone in the house used all the weapons lying about to commit a massacre and kill themselves afterwards. When they saw what Bailey Bastian was carrying on his person, they deduced he had been the one to commit mass murder and suicide. Bastian's parents were informed, but, according to Steven Thompson, they had no idea what he had been doing. The duel came up on the news. Ashley told the authorities that “two children and some twenty-year-old” burst into the apartment and dueled with Bastian, who fired electricity at them (referring to the tasers, which she would have heard being fired but not seen). However, nobody believed her. Steven, Jamie Thompson, and Tony, who were never identified as killing Bastian themselves, agreed never to talk about the fight. The entire state of Nebraska was placed under extensive security and maintenance services, probably because of this fight, it is unlikely to be a coincidence. In 2015, Steven told his girlfriend, Summer Petersen, about what had happened in the apartment. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Duels